Deja que te presente a
by AkaiDevil
Summary: Shinji nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre. Mucho menos luego de la muerte de su madre y de la adopción de Rei, Por eso tomó la decisión de comenzar a ser mas independiente. Partiendo obviamente por encontrar un trabajo a sus recientes 16 años. #AU!coffeeShop (Algo alterado)
1. 00

**Padre e hijo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ikari Shinji e Ikari Gendo eran dos seres completamente diferentes. Por eso shinji siempre detestó ser comparado con el.

**_"Tu padre es un hombre inteligente"_**  
**_"Es un gran padre que puede darte todo"_**  
**_"Aún sin Yui puede criar a un niñato tan retraído como tú"_**

Bah, eso era porque nadie vivía con el todos los días.

Gendo era trabajólico, frío, demasiado exigente y creía que por que le daba una generosa mesada, lo hacía un gran padre.

Luego llegó Ayanami Rei y su exagerado parecido a Yui.

Su padre la trataba con todo el cariño que el nunca recibió.

Incluso Rei en una ocasión lo abofeteó por decirle que Gendo no podía ser una buena persona.

-Ni Siquiera te das el tiempo de hablar con el- Le había dicho la peliceleste con enojo.

_Es el quien no quiere hablar conmigo._  
_._  
_._  
_._

Un día Rei, camino a casa, Sufrió un accidente bastante grave a sus 14 años y durante el tiempo de su hospitalización mejoró su relación con su hermano. Llegó a ser casi un cariño maternal de su parte.

Hablaron amenamente y Rei comprendió la diferencia de tratos hacia ella y shinji por parte de su padre.

.  
.

Shinji cumplía 16 años ya, pero estaba en su límite emocional como nunca antes.

-Rei tiene calificaciones perfectas ¿y tú? Debería darte vergüenza- Reclamó Gendo tras su escritorio con una lista de Calificaciones. -Tu hermana es más ejemplar que tú y es solo una Chica-

-Lo siento padre-

-Desde mañana tomaras clases extras. No tendrás tiempo para nada más- Dictó el mayor.

-Si-

-Tus clases de Música se suspenderán también. - Shinji se tragó su reclamo y mantuvo su mirada imparcial frente a su padre. - Desde ahora te dedicaras a Economía y Dirección empresarial-

-Si-

-Apenas cumplas 18 y te gradúes de la escuela te marcharas a la fuerza aérea a tu servicio militar- Ante esto último Gendo le entrego una carpeta con el Logo de Nerv- Rei tiene una Beca completa. Tú tienes que conseguir lo mismo-

-Si-

-Retírate- y dicho esto el mayor se enfocó en los papeles restantes.

El castaño cerró la puerta tras él y en medio del pasillo comenzó a llorar en silencio. Por los pasillos la poca servidumbre solo ignoraba con pesar a su joven amo, sabían que el Jefe era un hombre de carácter difícil aún más desde la muerte de su esposa.

Finalmente shinji, secándose las lágrimas se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiar su ropa y dirigirse a sus clases de la tarde.

.

.

Toda la semana había sido un infierno de estudios, Teniendo solo unas horas libres luego de las 5.

Entraba a clases a las 6 AM, y luego solo eran libros y más libros que memorizar.

-Shinji Cariño, te estás viendo como un universitario en plena tesis- le dijo Katsuragi Misato sentada frente al estudiante en un restaurante familiar. - Entiendo la actitud del Director Ikari, pero te está extralimitando.

Shinji suspiró y Miró la taza de café frente a él y luego a la mujer. Misato era su tutora cuando no tenía clases, pero era algo más como una madre flexible que una maestra para él.

-Si tal vez pudieras dejar de depender de él, podría soltar la correa tan apretada que llevas- Continuó la peliazul mientras comía una patata. - Algo así como un trabajo a medio tiempo-

-Misato san, ¿Cómo puedo trabajar si solo tengo 16? - Cuestionó el pelinegro suspirando- Apenas tengo tiempo y ¿En qué? -

-Ay ay ay- Negó sonriendo- Tu, mi estimado alumno, eres un maestro de cocina en el cuerpo de un adolescente, una ama de casa en todo su esplendor. ¿Por qué no partes por eso? El idiota de Kaji necesita ayuda en su bar por las tardes, bien podrías acomodarte a un horario cómodo después de clases-

\- ¿Kaji san tiene un bar? - Preguntó sorprendido.

-Desde hace un tiempo ya, pero eras muy pequeño para poder entrar- explicó sonriendo- Yo hablaré con él para que no te molesten allí-

-Muchas gracias Misato san- Sonrió Shinji- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Shinji...-

El nombrado levantó la vista de sus cuadernos y vió a su hermana en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja entre las manos. Sonrió levemente y se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer.

-Rei, son las 10 ¿Pasó algo? -

La chica entró y dejo una bandeja con té y galletas sobre el escritorio.

-Estás estudiando demasiado...descansa un poco- Habló con calma la peliceleste- sé que vas a comenzar a trabajar también-

-Aah- suspiró shinji. - Papá se enfadó, pero me dejó hacer lo que quisiera si mantenía un cierto puntaje en la escuela-

-Solo no te exijas demasiado- Rei le sonrió levemente y se acercó a la salida-cuando usas los lentes luces como padre-

Shinji vio a su hermana alejarse y miró los lentes sobre el escritorio. Los lanzó a cualquier lado de la habitación y se marchó a dormir.

-¿Entiendes shinji Kun?- Habló Kaji mientras caminaba por la cocina.- Te turnarás entre camarero, cocina y caja dependiendo de la cantidad de clientes que haya. Makinami te ayudará atendiendo en la barra y Aoba cocinará mientras tu atiendas-

Shinji asintió mientras leía el menú del lugar. No era nada tan difícil para el memorizar algo así.

-Las mesas están ordenadas de la 1 a la 6 y barra- continuó el mayor pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del estudiante- de lo demás ya es costumbre con el tiempo-

-Mi horario es de 6 a 11 de la noche durante la semana ¿verdad? - Preguntó Por última vez mientras miraba a Kaji-

-Los sábados vendrás en la mañana y descansarás los domingos- Confirmó el moreno- Sobre tus estudios, si necesitas una hora para estudiar te puedes ir a mi despacho o a la bodega en los descansos-

-Eso será de mucha ayuda- sonrió el menor- Entonces ¿parto hoy? -

-Sí, primero en la cocina- Shinji suspiró aliviado y miró el delantal que su, ahora, jefe le tendía. - Ve con calma-

\- ¡Si!-

°

°  
Shinji no había parado desde que comenzó en la cocina. Kaji veía con satisfacción el eficiente trabajo del ojiazul y se recordaba frecuentemente que le debía una botella de su mejor cerveza a Misato por perder la apuesta sobre el chico.

-Otra orden de yakisoba para la mesa 4! - exclamó shinji desde la ventanilla, pensando en lo raro del bar por servir comida de ese tipo. Siempre creyó que solo se daba alcohol en lugares así, pero parecía ser que se había equivocado.

Por el momento estaba bastante divertido en la cocina, y se sentía feliz al escuchar los halagos de la chica de la barra, Mari.

-guárdame un poco Ikari Kun- Le pidió la chica de coletas vestida con una blusa morada y una ajustada chaqueta negra en conjunto con sus pantalones de tela. -Al jefe no le molestará si le dejas a el también-

-Es...está bien, creo- contestó algo nervioso- ¿curry estará bien verdad? -

\- ¡Claro! -

-Oh, eso se oye bien- Interrumpió Kaji sonriendo. A su lado una sonriente Misato saludaba a su alumno con entusiasmo-

\- ¡Misato san! - exclamó.

-Te veo muy bien en tu primer día ¿eh shinji Kun? -

-Hoy han dejado más pedidos a que de costumbre- Comentó el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa- fue un gran comienzo-


	2. 01

**Kaworu nagisa...o karl?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces, sabiendo que una ecuación de segundo grado es aquella con la forma "aX^2 × bX × cX=0" donde a, b y c son números...-

Shinji estaba enfocado en el maestro de matemáticas. Era su última clase y quedaría libre para ir al Bar de kaji.

A su lado un pelirroja le miraba irritada. ¿Por qué ese idiota pudo superarle en casi 2 semanas? Además... ¿A Dónde se marchaba con rapidez luego de clases?

Asuka Langley iba a descubrir que era lo que ocultaba el idiota de Ikari shinji.

.  
.

Shinji extrañaba sus clases de música. Eran casi una forma de desahogarse para el, luego de alguna pelea con su padre o el estrés de los exámenes.

Pero desde hace ya varias semanas que no tocaba su cello y eso le estaba desesperando.

-Wanko kun~- le habló Makinami apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina- puedes traer de la bodega unas cajas de Agua ardiente please? -

-Claro Makinami san- Asintió Shinji mientras dejaba de lado un momento el menú de la noche.

Aún estaban por abrir, así que él solía ir a la bodega a buscar lo que faltase para prepararse. Había ido ya unas varias veces, si hasta tenía unas copias de las llaves del local.

Bajó hasta la bodega y caminó buscando las cajas del licor que le habían pedido. Observó varias cosas bastante viejas, cuadros, mesas y sillas apiladas y un enorme cajón envuelto en un forro negro.  
Encontró lo que buscaba junto al aparente mueble forrado y al momento de tomar la caja un claro sonido llamó su atención.

Al chocar la esquina de la caja de licor con el mueble un sonido limpio se dejó oír por el lugar. No eran las botellas chocando entre ellas, era más como un eco de un mazo sobre una cuerda. Algo como...

-Un piano- Susurró el pelinegro. Dejó la caja sobre una mesa y lentamente quitó el forro del mueble dejando a la vista un hermoso piano negro. Parecía empolvado y algo viejo, pero, aún se podía sentir esa vitalidad característica.

Observó el logo de Yamaha con un pulcro dorado en la tapa del piano y la abrió con delicadeza. Las teclas se veían de un pulido blanco mármol.

Tocó un acorde y sonrió ante el hermoso sonido producido.

¿Cuándo fue a última vez que tocó un piano? Ya ni lo recuerda. De seguro hace mucho, pues el siempre sintió que el Cello era lo suyo, pero, sin duda, nunca se negaría a tal obra maestra.

\- ¿Oh? Que recuerdos- Habló una voz tras el pelinegro. Shinji dió un salto y rápidamente se volvió hacia su jefe. -Me había olvidado de esto-

\- ¡K.…kaji san! - Exclamó Shinji- Lo siento, ya llevo la...las botellas-

El mayor rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Son muchas cajas y venía para ayudarte. - Kaji tomo otra caja y la levantó- ese piano tiene una historia muy graciosa-

-¿He?-Shinji le miró extrañado mientras subían al bar.

-Lo gané en una apuesta con tu padre y un viejo llamado Keel Lorenz- Continuó- la apuesta era sobre quién no tenía un hijo en 5 años-

-¿un...hijo? - Ambos dejaron las cosas en la barra y comenzaron a ordenar.

\- fue hace muchísimo tiempo. Yo aún estaba en la universidad cuando nos ganamos el instrumento en una feria y apostamos que si uno de los tres no tenía un hijo dentro de 5 años debería quedarse el piano. Obviamente a los meses después Keel tuvo un hijo y al quinto año naciste Tú-

-Por eso usted se quedó con el- Respondió pensativo- Pero no veo lo gracioso-

-Ahora imagínate a tu padre borracho con la corbata en la cara diciendo que nunca tendría una esposa- Rió Kaji palmeándole la espalda-

.

.

El turno de ese día le había tocado como mesero. Por el momento no tenía problemas, pero aún era propenso a sentir vergüenza cuando algunas mujeres le pedían un trago y luego le llamaban "Ternurita".

-Fiuu- Silbó el castaño mayor con una sonrisa- Quisiera tener 16 de nuevo-

-Es vergonzoso Kaji san- Susurró escondiéndose tras la bandeja- Soy un hombre, no un Bebé-

-Si ya eres un hombre, ¿Con cuantas chicas has dormido? - Shinji se sonrojó completamente y negó efusivamente con la cabeza- ¿ves? Eres un niño aún-

La puerta se abrió con fuerza de repente y el sonido de algo caer interrumpió la incómoda conversación de ambos. La clientela del lugar susurraba sorprendida por el escándalo y Shinji rápidamente corrió a socorrer.

En la entrada había un chico en el suelo cubierto de gruesos libros. Shinji intuyó que era un universitario recién salido de clases que intentaba entrar.

-PFfft- El pelinegro rió levemente mientras le quitaba los pesados tomos al accidentado dejando a la vista una cabellera plateada, casi blanca. - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

-Argh- Gruño levemente mientras se sentaba- Condenada Puerta...-

\- ¿Karl? - Preguntó el dueño acercándose- ¿Karl Lorenz, de verdad eres tú?-

-ay dios, Llámame Kaworu. No quiero nada con ese nombre- El peliplata levanto la vista y observó a un Sonrojado shinji a su lado- Gracias por ayudar-

-D.…de nada- El pelinegro tomó los libros y los apiló sobre una mesa para mirar con algo de duda a Kaji.

-Shinji kun, deja que te presente al hijo del otro vejete de la apuesta- sonrió el mayor- él es Karl Lo...-

-Kaworu Nagisa, un gusto- interrumpió el chico con un tono algo irritable mientras extendía una mano al ojiazul.

-Soy Ikari shinji- correspondió el saludo.

-Bien shinji kun, las mesas no se atienden solas. - El chico se sonrojó nuevamente y con una disculpa hacía Nagisa se retiró rápidamente. - Entonces "Kaworu", pasa y siéntete como en casa, tienes mucho que explicar-

-Pues te lo resumo- Comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa donde anteriormente Shinji había dejado sus libros- Mi viejo está insoportable y no lo aguanto así que tomé el horario completo en la universidad-

-¿Keel siendo insoportable? ¿Qué tan mal va Seele? - Preguntó Kaji algo interesado-

-No es sobre Seele- Bufó mientras de reojo observaba la figura de shinji moverse por el lugar- ¿Ese chico aún va en la preparatoria? -

-¿Shinji kun? Si, quiere independizarse de su padre y por eso ayuda aquí. - Explicó el castaño mientras sonreía ante el intento de cambiar de tema. - ¡Shinji kun!-

Rápidamente el pelinegro se acercó a la mesa con un leve temblor en sus manos.

-Ka...Kaji san-habló- ¿Necesita algo? -

-Tráeme una cerveza, ¿y tú Kaworu? -

-Yo no bebo, gracias- Negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al chico. Shinji quedó atrapado en los rojizos ojos del albino unos segundos antes de que Kaji fingiera una tos.

-En un momento vuelvo- Susurró algo aturdido aún.

Una vez el chico se marchó, Ryoji Negó con la cabeza.

-Ni pienses en ponerle un dedo a mi personal, Lorenz- El menor solo sonrió y miró hacia un lado. - Hablo en serio Karl, ese chico es hijo de Gendo y no sé qué me haría si le pasa algo-

-No te preocupes, es demasiado normal para mi. - Kaworu dio un largo bostezo- ¿Aún tienes un cuarto disponible en tu casa? -

-Te cobraré el arriendo esta vez- El mayor suspiró con fuerza.

En ese momento shinji había llegado con una jarra para Kaji, quien la recibió gustoso.

-Esto...- El menor algo nervioso dejó frente a Kaworu una taza de café con crema perfectamente separada del líquido oscuro. - E.…es que se veía algo desanimado, Nagisa san-

El peliplata le miro sorprendido un momento para luego sonreír levemente.

-Va por la casa- Explicó Kaji mientras dejaba su jarra ya vacía sobre la bandeja de Ikari. - Disfruta el Café y espera a que cierre para llevarte. -

Shinji se encontraba limpiando las mesas luego de que ya se había marchado el ultimo cliente. Podía sentir la intensa mirada del albino sobre él, y eso lo ponía condenadamente nervioso.

¿Por qué le miraba tanto?

¿Acaso tenía algo pegado en la espalda? ¿O alguna mancha en el uniforme?

-Aah...- suspiró pesadamente Mientras veía de reojo al chico sentado en la misma mesa con la vista en el.

Por suerte había terminado de limpiar y ahora solo le quedaba ir a cambiarse el uniforme.

-Ikari kun- le habló Nagisa desde su mesa al notar que el chico planeaba escapar.

-¿S..si nagisa san?- Shinji caminó hasta la mesa nervioso.

-No te sientas cohibido, llámame Kaworu- Sonrió el albino.

-Entonces solo dime Shinji-Le respondió el ojiazul algo más calmado.

-El café estaba delicioso, gracias por el gesto- Agradeció mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba una mano en el hombro del más bajo- La crema no era muy empalagosa y el dulzor fue preciso para el café. ¿De casualidad te interesa la Gastronomía? -

-¿Eh? No... No realmente. - El menor cerró los ojos pensativo para luego abrirlos y mirar al contrario con un poco más de confianza- Bueno, quizá un poco. -

-Pues creo que te iría muy bien- Shinji se sonrojo levemente al sentir como el pulgar del albino le acariciaba levemente el cuello- Kaji me dijo de lo bien que te va en la cocina-

-P...podrías pasarte por aquí cuando tenga el turno en la cocina- Susurró avergonzado. ¿Acaso ese tipo no conocía el concepto de espacio personal? Pues claramente alguien debía regalarle un libro sobre definiciones. -D.…debo cambiarme el uniforme, Kaworu kun. Mi turno ya terminó-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó sin ocultar su sonrisa felina.

-¡N...NO!-


	3. 02

**Una margarita por favor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando Rei despertó por el estrepitoso sonido de algo caerse. O mas bien alguien.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada y allí vio a su hermano mayor recargado en la puerta con el rostro tan rojo como la oscuridad le permitía ver.

Caminó hasta el y le tocó el hombro para despertarlo de su ensoñación y asegurarse de que no estuviera ebrio o algo similar.

-¿R...Rei?-Balbuceo mirando a su hermana.- Lo siento no quise despertarte-

-No te preocupes- Le respondió la peliceleste- ¿Te pasó algo?-

-No es nada, kaji san me hizo beber un poco, pero ya estoy bien- Rei pudo identificar la mentira en las palabras de shinji y suspiró. Ya el, le contaría a su tiempo.- Ve a dormir, mañana hay clases-

-Buenas noches-

.

.

-¡Maestro Ikari! Aquí Touji Suzuhara reportándose para solicitar sus servicios- Habló un animado Pelinegro con un uniforme deportivo frente al pupitre de Ikari, quién realmente parecía en las nubes.- Ooi ¿shinji?-

-Déjalo, ha estado así desde la mañana- le respondió Kensuke aida, un pecoso de lentes que no paraba de fotografiar a su amigo- está tan fuera de si, que no dudó en darme su tarea de Ciencias-

-¿Oh?- Touji sonrió de forma perversa y se acerco al ojiazul- Shinji kun~ -

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Historia?- El pelinegro sin demorarse mucho le tendió a su amigo su cuaderno y se recostó nuevamente sobre su mesa bajo la mirada atónita de los dos que le acompañaban.

-¡Ustedes dos! No deberían abusar asi de Ikari kun- Les reclamó la delegada del curso Hikari Horaki- Ikari Kun, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si...creo- Shinji suspiró mientras sacaba los cuadernos para la clase- Touji, devuélveme los apuntes después del almuerzo por favor-

-¡Bien!-

-Hmpf- Asuka miró con su típica mirada superior hacia Ikari y luego le saco la lengua de forma burlesca.- trió de idiotas-

Shinji solo la ignoró como siempre, preguntándose por que Asuka estaba enojada con el.

.

.

-Ikari Shinji- El nombrado levantó la vista de su almuerzo hasta toparse con la mirada superior de Asuka. ¿Ahora que había hecho?

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?-

-Mas peleas de pareja no por favor- Reclamó Suzuhara mirando hacia otro lado molesto.

-¡Cállate idiota!-Le gritó la pelirroja.- como te decía Ikari Shinji, Vas a decirme a donde vas después de clases?-

Todos miraron a Shinji y a la chica con curiosidad. ¿Shinji les ocultaba algo?

-Voy a clases particulares después Asuka- Explicó el ojiazul. Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie sabia de su trabajo de medio tiempo y sería problemático que se enteraran que iba a un bar en las tardes.

-¿Hasta las 11 de la noche? Hmpf. Ni la favorita ni tu saben mentir- Sonrió con burla- Pero de todas form...-

-Asuka deja de meterte en mis cosas por favor- Le reclamó algo hastiado Shinji.- No eres mi mamá-

-¡Ni su novia!- Le grito Kensuke desde el otro lugar de la azotea. Touji rió a carcajadas mientras Asuka se ponía roja.

-Aaah! ¡trío de idiotas tenían que ser!- la pelirroja miró con rabia a Shinji y salió dando un portazo de la Azotea.

-¿Por qué se enfada conmigo siempre?- Suspiró el pelinegro mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Tal vez solo le gustas y ya- Comentó el de lentes-

-Iugh que mala suerte la tuya shinji-

Finalmente los tres terminaron de comer y volvieron a clases mientras Asuka los asesinaba con la mirada.

.  
.

Shinji estaba esta vez ayudando a Mari en la barra. Vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata de color azul marino y un chaleco del mismo color.

-Nyaa! ¡Wanko kun te ves muy guapo!- aplaudió la chica de coletas.- Tienes que usar ese uniforme mas seguido-

-La corbata es incómoda Mari san- Se quejó Shinji mientras se la soltaba un poco.

-Entonces mi cachorrito- Sonrió levemente Mari- Partiré enseñándote cócteles simples, si quieres puedes tomar apuntes.-

-S..si- Shinji tomo su libreta y con un lápiz comenzó a anotar todo lo que la chica le decía.

-Una margarita es lo mas fácil- Comenzó a explicar mientras ponía varias botellas sobre el Mesón junto a una coctelera.- Tequila, jugo de limón y triple sec.-

La chica comenzó a verter los licores en la Coctelera para cerrarla y batir levemente por unos segundos. Finalmente lo sirvió en un vaso de vidrio y le colocó una rodaja de limón.

-Es muy fácil de hacer- Comentó shinji.- Y la decoración es simple.

-Ahora tienes que cuidar las cantidades, si le hechas mucho alcohol o mucho jugo varía el sabor- advirtió Mari- Inténtalo Tú-

El pelinegro trató de imitar cada cosa que la mayor había hecho antes, el mismo orden y las cantidades, mezcló en la coctelera y sirvió en un vaso limpio.

Observó su trago y el de Makinami, se veían bastante similares, aunque claramente alguna diferencia había.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces verdad?- Preguntó la chica tomando el vaso.

-Si...- Respondió avergonzado- normalmente no le piden a un estudiante preparar cócteles, Mari san-

-Wanko Kun, probemos que tal está- La castaña sonrió y Shinji tuvo un escalofrió- Jefe~ ¿Puede probar esto?-

-Oh? Una margarita antes de abrir me viene de maravilla Mari- Kaji, quien estaba revisando la caja, se acercó con su típica expresión tranquila. Tomó el vaso con total confianza y se lo bebió de un trago.

Shinji miraba con nervios como el rostro del mayor se volvía pálido para luego terminar tosiendo con fuerza.

La estruendosa risa de Mari se dejó oir mientras Kaji se recomponía y el ojiazul corría a traerle un vaso de agua.

-Que diablos...- Dijo Kaji ya mejor- Estaba demasiado fuerte-

-Wanko kun lo hizo jefe- Comentó ya algo más calmada la chica luego de reír tanto- Le estaba enseñando a prepararlo y cuando me di cuenta le había puesto demasiado TripleSec-

-¡Lo siento mucho Kaji san!- Se disculpó el menor. Ahora entendía por que Makinami no lo había bebido- Aún me falta mucho para aprender-

-Si... Por el momento solo entrega y limpia- ordenó el mayor palmeando su espalda con comprensión-Que ella se encargue de la preparación.-

-¿Entonces casi matas a ese idiota?- Se burló Misato. Se había sentado en la barra para poder hablar con su protegido.

-Que vergüenza- Shinji se escondió tras la barra- Espero que no se haya enojado-

-Bueno solo tienes que darle algo que le guste y te perdonará- La peliazul sonrió y bebió de su cerveza. Tenia que admitir que estaba preocupada, sobre que tuviera problemas o no pudiese soportar el estrés pero... Para shinji el trabajo se había vuelto su mejor relajo.

Sin duda hizo bien en dejarlo con Kaji.

-Shinji kun- Misato miró rápidamente a su lado para observar a un chico albino sentarse.- hoy estas en la Barra-

-Kaworu kun- el pelinegro prácticamente saltó hasta quedar frente al chico. Misato le miro con sorpresa. ¿Estaba emocionado por ver a alguien?- Buenas noches-

-Venía Por tu comida pero veo que tendré que esperar a otro día- El albino se recargo en sus brazos mirando al menor con un puchero. El contrario solo le miro con una leve sonrisa mientras trataba de apartar la mirada.-El uniforme de Barista te va muy bien Shinji Kun-

-Oh...gracias-

-El príncipe volvió~ - habló makinami Abrazando a Shinji por la espalda mientras saludaba a kaworu.

-Buenas noches makinami san- Respondió Nagisa.

-Mari esta bien, Príncipe~ - Ikari suspiro ante la manía de poner apodos de su compañera- ¿Te sirvo algo?

-Ah, mari san- interrumpió Shinji- Kaworu kun no bebe-

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Sonrió el Mayor de los jóvenes.- De hecho no me negaría a una taza de café-

-En un momento te la doy-

Shinji se retiró un momento por una puerta y se perdió en la cocina.

-Entonces "Kaworu"- Habló Misato mirando al joven- ¿De donde conoces a mi Shinji?-

-¿Su...shinji?- Kaworu miró sorprendido a la mujer. Su mirada era indescifrable para la peliazul y eso le daba cierta desconfianza.- No sabia que shinji saliera con una mujer tan madura.-

Misato se sonrojo y tras de ellos una sonora carcajada se dejó oír por parte de Kaji.

-¡Te equivocas!- Exclamó- Ni dios lo quiera, el es como mi hermanito-

-mis Disculpas entonces- Sonrió Kaworu- Soy Nagisa Kaworu, shinji kun me atendió ayer y nos volvimos amigos-

-Shinji no tiene amigos- Replicó Misato ya mas calmada.- Es demasiado tímido-

-Me alegra ser el primero entonces- El chico se recargo en su mano mirando a katsuragi con una expresión felina- Si lo esconden así de la gente será peor para el-

Misato no había alcanzado a responder cuando el menor entro de nuevo con una taza de café cortado.

-Aquí tienes Kaworu kun- El albino sonrió y miró de reojo a Misato.

Podría parecer un ángel pero no cedería a Shinji a cualquiera tan fácil.


	4. 03

**Primera, segunda...¿Tercera vista?**

_***_  
_Solo faltaba una hora, una misera hora para por fin salir de aquella elegante cárcel llamada universidad._

_Estaba en su 3er año de la carrera de administración Financiera, por órden de su padre obviamente, y ya tenía ganas de congelar y lanzar su imagen de Hijo perfecto por el caño._

_Por suerte ya podía marcharse a su casa a descansar o a tocar el piano como siempre, al menos ese era plan._

_-Nagisa san- Habló una chica tras el. El albino le miro sonriente y la chica se sonrojó.- me preguntaba si... Si querrías acompañarme a una cafetería...-_

_-Discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer- Se disculpó Kaworu con una expresión tranquila._

_-Ya veo... ¿Quizá otro día?-_

_El chico suspiro. ¿No podían aceptar un no por respuesta? Finalmente se libró de aquella molesta fémina, y muchas otras más realmente._

_Caminó por varias cuadras sin rumbo matando el tiempo antes de ir a casa. Paseo por un parque, cerca de algunas escuelas y finalmente terminó frente a una preparatoria._

_La observó con desinterés por varios minutos hasta aburrirse, finalmente optó por marcharse cuando le vió._

_Aquel pelinegro estaba sentado en una banca con una montaña de libros a su lado. Parecía absorto en sus estudios y ni siquiera el escándalo de su grupo parecía distraerlo._

_No pudo evitar reírse cuando el chico levantó la mano para golpear con un libro a otro de sus amigos. Cuando alzó la vista quedó atrapado en esas brillantes joyas que tenía por ojos, de un Azul tan profundo._

_-¡Estás molestando Touji!-Reclamó- deberías estar estudiando para el examen de mañana si quieres aprobar los parciales-_

_-¿Mañana comenzaban? Bah- El mas alto se sentó junto al ojiazul y le abrazo con fuerza- Para eso tengo al maestro Ikari para que me ayude-_

_-"Ikari..."- Susurró Kaworu mientras veía al grupo marcharse.-"¿Donde oí ese apellido?"-_

_._  
_._  
_._

_Estaba caminando con sus compañeros de carrera, mientras buscaban algún lugar para terminar su proyecto, cuando pasaron frente a un Bar. Observó el nombre Génesis en la entrada y recordó que ese tipo, Ryoji Kaji, era el propietario._

_-Tal vez, otro dia pase a saludar- Susurró pasando de largo por el ventanal._

_Aunque la menuda figura de un pelinegro llevando bandejas y unas cajas lo distrajo de su grupo._

_-Que pequeño es el mundo- Rió sin quitarle la vista a través del vidrio.-Ikari kun...-_

_-¡Nagisa!- Escuchó que le llamaban y rápidamente se volvió a sus compañeros para seguir su camino._

_Al dia siguiente por la tarde Kaworu, quien ya creía que era una broma por parte de los cielos, no esperó ver desde su mesa en la biblioteca a un retraído Ikari entre dos estanterías con un par audífonos puestos y la pila de libros a su lado._

_El chico lucia concentrado mientras escribía sin parar en un cuaderno, de vez en cuando miraba su teléfono y luego tomaba su reproductor de música para cambiar la pista._

_El albino se vio sorprendido al descubrirse a si mismo tan interesado en un estudiante cualquiera que había visto de casualidad hace solo un día, aunque ya tres veces casi seguidas. ¿Que tendría de interesante?_

_-Shinji ya vámonos- Kaworu miró de donde venía esa voz y allí observó a una pelirroja con el mismo uniforme de la preparatoria. Ante el grito de la chica muchos en la biblioteca chistaron enojados y aun así continuó alzando la voz._

_El pelinegro intentó calmarla pero al parecer empeoró la situación y al rato los encargados los habían corrido a ambos._

_-Pero si él no ha hecho nada malo- Susurró algo molesto. Aunque a su lado, una mujer mayor con un periódico, lo había escuchado._

_-Novias como esas no son buenas cariño- Habló la anciana- No para niños tan tranquilos como él.-_

_Kaworu la miró pensativa, ¿esa pelirroja seria su novia? Sería muy linda y todo pero vaya que Ikari tenía malos gustos._

Shinji no se veía en ninguna parte del bar cuando Kaworu entró en la noche. Se sentó en la barra aprovechando que casi no había clientes y charló con Mari unos momentos.

-Wanko kun está en la oficina vieja de la bodega- Le comentó- Tiene un examen la próxima semana así que está estudiando en su descanso.-

-Oh, ya veo- El peliblanco suspiró- Se esfuerza mucho, es un gran estudiante-

-No te equivoques Karl- Habló Kaji apareciendo tras el estudiante, quién solo bufó ante el nombre- Estudia tanto que parece que el universitario es él y no tú-

-Y eso no es muy bueno que digamos.- Makinami sonrió y se dio la vuelta- voy a ir a verlo, su descanso termina en 3-

-Ya que estas aquí...- Continuó Kaji sentándose a su lado- veo que vienes muy seguido, ¿no estás ocupado con la Universidad?-

-Tengo, de hecho, mucho tiempo libre luego de las clases- explicó el albino sonriendo- Prefiero gastarlo viendo a shinji kun-

-¿Oh?- El mayor sonrió burlón y kaworu tuvo un mal presentimiento- ¿entonces no te molestará ayudarle un poco verdad?-

-¿Te refieres a trabajar aquí?-Kaworu lo miró con burla- No se preparar ni un vaso de agua viejo. Alguien moriría intoxicado antes de que pudiese hacer algo decente. No es lo mio, además no me gusta quedar con la ropa llena de aliños o aceite, Iugh-

-Ahi estás tu karl, el que conozco.-kaji le palmeo la espalda- Ya se que keel te corrió de su casa, por eso te estoy ofreciendo ayuda mocoso-

-Tch- nagisa iba a contestar algo enfadado, su padre ya no podia quedarse callado y tuvo que soltar todo cuanto a su pelea. Ahora no sabía cuanto conocimiento tenia Kaji de su situación pero al querer preguntarle fue cuando shinji apareció por la puerta.

-Buenas noches Kaworu Kun- saludó el chico sonriendo. Aunque al ver la expresión de enfado del albino se preocupo un poco- ¿Estas bien?-

-De maravilla- respondió con un toque sarcástico.

-Oh shinji, Nagisa va a comenzar a trabajar aquí- Comentó kaji sonriendo ante el rostro enojado del universitario.

-¿En serio?- kaworu vio el brillo en los ojos del pelinegro y dudó en negarse. De hecho, desechó por completo la idea.

-"Maldita mirada de cachorro"- pensó- Aunque quizá no pueda ayudarte en la cocina Shinji kun-

-No es necesario, hay otros puestos para ti "Nagisa kun"- Sonrió burlón Kaji mientras el albino lo mataba con la mirada- Shinji es muy tímido así que te vendrá bien hacer de camarero-

-Ah! pero, Kaji san- habló el ojiazul- ¿estaría bien eso?-

-Por supuesto, Nagisa tiene mucho tiempo libre para ayudar-

Definitivamente, y por primera vez, Kaworu nagisa no sabia en que se estaba metiendo. Aunque ya sabría sacarle algún provecho a su extraña situación.


	5. 04

**Una hermana y un maníaco**

Estaba Esperando a su hermana y a su padre mientras preparaba el desayuno. Gendo los había llamado la noche anterior dictando la orden de desayunar juntos con el fin de entregar algunas noticias, y como siempre shinji fue el primero en despertar para dejar todo en orden.

-Buenos días Shinji- saludo Rei entrando al comedor- eso huele bien.-

-Buenos días a ti, Rei- le respondió con una sonrisa- Preparé pancakes para ti y padre-

-¿Por que lo hiciste tu si podias pedirlo a la encargada de la cocina?- pregunto la chica sentándose en su lugar mientras esperaba al adulto.

-solo tenia ganas de preparar el desayuno- Sonrió el castaño- ya sabes, como antes-

-Buenos días- Interrumpió Gendo entrando al lugar- Veo que están todos, perfecto.

-Buenos días padre- saludó Rei con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días- le continuó shinji con una leve sonrisa- Prepare el desayuno. En un momento lo sirvo-

En el momento en que shinji se perdió por la puerta, Gendo tomó asiento y dejo dos carpetas sobre la mesa.  
Rei lo observó en silencio sospechando que había en ambos folios y por un momento deseo estar equivocada.

.

.

Shinji suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana. Se recostó sobre su asiento y permaneció así hasta que Rei se sentó a su lado.

-Shinji...- susurro la peliceleste-

-¿Lo sabias verdad?-Preguntó sin mirar a su hermana.

-Esperaba que no fuera eso, pero es nuestra misión- continuó rei posando una mano sobre la del mayor la cual fue apartada bruscamente.

-No me vengas con eso Rei, ¿Lo sabias verdad? Siempre lo supiste.- Shinji alzó la voz repentinamente, lo que atrajo miradas del resto de estudiantes. Que estaban en el salón.

-Si...-

El castaño se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para salir del lugar bajo la mirada de todos. Irónicamente al momento de cruzar la puerta sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la salida con un semblante serio. ¿Por que su padre haría eso? Si hubiese sido el era comprensible, pero ¿Rei? Una chica escuálida que parece una muñeca de porcelana no podría ir a aquel lugar.

-No voy a permitirlo...-Susurró decidido.-No dejaré entrar a Rei al proyecto Eva-

.

.

.

-Wanko kun, ¿puedes traer 3 porciones de papas please?-Gritó Mary desde la barra. Shinji respondió rápidamente y entrego lo que se le pedía.

Ese día en especifico había mucha gente, tanta que Kaji penso seriamente en cambiar su categoria de Bar, a Bar-Restorant.  
También era el primer día de Kaworu trabajando allí y shinji supuso que la presencia encantadora del albino atraía mas público de lo normal.

-¿Eh?- Shinji se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y seguir trabajando.

Kaji observó desde la caja el rendimiendo de nagisa, varias veces lo vio equivocarse de mesa, pero era entendible. Que un vago en cuna de oro comenzara a trabajar era un cambio brusco, pero por lo demás le agradecía su personalidad de gigoló para atraer clientes...¿o era la comida de shinji lo que lo hacía?

-Pfft- Río Kaji intercalando miradas entre ambos estudiantes.- son un par muy peligroso.-

Al final fue una noche muy movida. Kaworu lo había hecho bien aunque algunas clientas antiguas preguntaban por "La ternurita de shinji" de vez en cuando. Esto hacia sonrojar al castaño cuando el albino le comentaba que sus "Dulces mamis" preguntaban por el.

-ya detente, kaworu kun- le reclamó shinji recargándose en la Barra- Es vergonzoso-  
-Lo siento shinji kun, es imposible- Rió el albino sentado frente a el- de verdad luces adorable sonrojado.-

-¿Ah? -Otra vez shinji sintió el calor subirsele al rostro y rápidamente cambió la conversación- A...aún así kaworu kun, ¿Que fue esa actitud tan de príncipe? Ninguna chica quizo marcharse.-

-Mmm...solo fui amable- shinji miró hacia un lado y observó a kaji junto con Aoba y Mary cuadrando la caja. Luego volvió la vista hacia el peliblanco algo nervioso. Kaworu solía quedarse pegado mirándole y muchas veces mientras trabajaban podía sentirlo.

-K...kaworu kun- susurró shinji sonrojado al notar la cercanía del albino.- Esto...-

-Puedo entender por que esas clientas te buscan tanto shinji kun- susurró también kaworu- tienes un corazón muy amable, digno de ser protegido y amado-

De puro nervio, shinji cayó sentado en el asiento tras la barra quedando automáticamente a la altura del peliplata. Obviamente ocultar su sonrojo era imposible, pero tampoco podía formular una frase coherente.

Sintió la mano del contrario tocar su mejilla y otra oleada de sensaciones lo invadió. No podía despegar su vista de aquellos ojos rojos, y kaworu parecía saber aquello, ya que solo sonreía ante las reacciones del estudiante.

-Shinji kun... Tu realmente m-

-¿debería entregarte a la policia Karl?- Susurró Un sonriente Kaji tras Kaworu.

-¡Ka...kaji san!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Tch- Kaworu se puso de pie rápidamente para tomar su bolso no sin antes asesinar con la mirada a su jefe.- Kaji san, me adelanto a casa-

-Si si, shinji ve a cambiarte y descansa- El mayor le revolvió el cabello y señaló a la entrada- Vinieron por ti-

El castaño miró donde se le señalaba y se sorprendió al notar la figura de su hermana menor.  
Kaworu también se extraño de ver aquella chica. ¿Otra novia tal vez? Pensó.

-Es su hermana, maníaco asalta cunas- Habló kaji a su lado.

-No he dicho nada, viejo metiche- reclamó el albino. Observó con sigilo el semblante serio de shinji y se sorprendió de eso, Ni siquiera sospecharían que hace 5 minutos aproximadamente estuvo sonrojado y nervioso.

-Se te notaba en la cara, pero como sea- Continuó el mayor- vamonos ya.-


	6. 05

**Fantasía de dia domingo**

Detestaba el nombre Karl, sobretodo cuando ese no era el nombre que su madre le había dado. Su nombre era Kaworu, y desde que su madre se separó de Keel, su apellido Nagisa.

Ahora que estaba lejos del mandato de su padre podría usar el nombre que quisiera, incluso su madre pagaba sus estudios y gastos extras. Pero el hecho de que Seele existiera lo hacía de nuevo una cárcel.

Como primer y único hijo del CEO de Seele, Keel Lorenz, estaba dictado que él sería el siguiente en dirigir esa compañía. Y ahora que su viejo planeaba conquistar Nerv, la presión era peor.

En primer lugar, pensó Kaworu, ¿Por que una compañía farmacéutica querría una militar? No le encontraba ningún sentido, mucho menos luego de que el estatus de Nerv decayera.

-Oye karl- Habló Kaji entrando a la habitación del albino- baja a comer-

-En un momento- Kaworu se puso de pie y se estiró para despertar por completo. Agradeció que fuese domingo, por lo que no tendría universidad. También pensó en lo triste que seria no poder molestar a Shinji...

-¿Eh? No, no, no- Sacudió su cabeza y salió de su actual cuarto para bajar a comer.

-B...buenos dias Kaworu kun-

El nombrado estaba en shock mientras kaji lo miraba con una risa burlona.

-Shinji estará ayudando a desempacar hoy unas cosas de la tienda- explicó el adulto mientras el ojiazul solo miraba hacia otro lado nervioso.-Si hasta preparó el desayuno para ti-

-¡K...kaji san! -Shinji se sonrojó violentamente mientras que Kaworu se sorprendió aún más.-Solo lo hice por que llegue temprano y kaji san es como misato san-

-Yo no desayuno cerveza y sopas instantáneas- Se quejó el adulto- mis sandías son saludables-

-Kaji san es el único adulto que conozco que cultiva sandias fuera de temporada- Continuó Shinji.

Kaworu observó el plato de tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a comer, al parecer su domingo no podría mejorar.

-¡Kaworu kun!- Llamó shinji al peliblanco- esa caja hay que llevarla abajo en la bodega-

-¡Voy!-

Tomo la pesada caja llena de lo que supuso era alcohol. Caminó basta la escalera y vio a shinji bajar primero. Le siguió hasta el oscuro lugar y con cuidado de no caerse comenzó a bajar.

Estuvieron haciendo lo mismo durante mucho tiempo, y cuando ya habian bajado la última suspiraron aliviados.

-Aah...-kaworu se sentó en el suelo cansado mientras shinji se sentaba a su lado para luego tenderle una botella de agua.- gracias Shinji kun-

-Hay que rellenar la bodega una vez a la semana como mínimo, cuando le tomas el ritmo te acostumbras- comentó el pelinegro para luego beber agua.-Kaji san está arriba terminando el inventario. Luego de eso terminaremos-

-Al fin... Siento que mi alma se fue con esa última caja de Vino- susurró el albino para recargarse en el hombro del menor. Le siguieron rápidamente dos brazos sobre la cintura y antes de que se diera cuenta kaworu ya estaba acurrucado entre su cuello gracias a la diferencia de altura.

-¡¿K...kaworu kun?!- el menor tenía su rostro rojo y casi sintió que el corazón salia de su pecho- ¿Qué haces? -

-Recargo mi energía- Susurró apretando su agarre. Shinji terminó cediendo al ver que el mayor no tenia intención de soltarlo.- El perfume de shinji kun es muy suave-

-¿Eh?- El pelinegro se removió levemente tratando de no avergonzarse más, entonces con el codo topo cierto mueble que anteriormente ya había visto.- Esto...¿kaworu kun...?-

-¿Mmn?-

-de casualidad ¿te gusta la música?-Preguntó tratando de desviar el ambiente en otra dirección.

_¿En otra dirección? ¿En qué dirección iba en primer lugar?_

-Se podría decir, ¿por que lo preguntas?- Kaworu notó como el menor tomaba la lona de un mueble y la quitaba de su lugar dejando ver un hermoso piano. -¿Oh? ¿Sabes tocar?-

-Solo un poco... ¿Tu?- respondió mientras respiraba aliviado al ver que el peliplata lo soltaba levemente para ponerse de pié-

-Fui a un seminario en Alemania- Levantó la tapa y paso sus dedos por las teclas. Shinji se puso a su lado y tocó una tecla al azar. -es un sonido hermoso.-

-Kaji san me dijo que lo ganó en una apuesta- Comentó mientras tocaba teclas al azar en escalas- Aunque es un desperdicio que un piano tan bonito esté aquí guardando polvo...-

-Toquemos algo.- sugirió el mayor mirándolo con unos brillos en sus ojos- será divertido-

-Pero no se tocar nada- Se negó shinji.

-Que importa ¡Improvisemos!- kaworu puso su manos sobre la de shinji la cargó para que tocaran un acorde- Toca lo que se te ocurra y te acompañaré en cualquier locura que nazca-

Shinji se tentó con aquella propuesta, y al ver la seguridad que le inspiraba kaworu aceptó. Tocó algunos acordes aleatorios, eran un desastre al oido de cualquiera pero eso no evitó que la sonrisa de kaworu se ensanchara.

Cuando la apertura de Fantaisie impromptu se dejó oír, shinji miró con asombro como las manos de contrario se deslizaban por las teclas como si de peces en el agua se tratasen. Sin intenciones de perder aquella improvisada carrera, el pelinegro comenzó también a tocar ya no cosas aleatorias, si no un ritmo acelerado para poder acompañar esa maravillosa fantasía que kaworu interpretaba a su lado.

No se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo tocaron, pero antes de que lo notaran estaban sincronizados tocando como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

Un silbido los hizo detenerse de golpe y ambos miraron rápidamente tras de ellos. Observaron la figura relajada de Kaji y otra a su lado más pequeña y frágil aplaudiendo levemente.

-¿Rei?- preguntó shinji olvidándose por completo de que aún estaba enfadado con su hermana. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y un sonrojo bastante notable.

-Me la encontré arriba, dijo que venía a buscarte- explicó kaji- No sabía que tocabas tan bien Karl, la última vez que te vi, parecían sonidos ambientales de terror-

-Se llama práctica Kaji san- respondió el albino molesto- Y es Kaworu-

-Tu debes ser nagisa san- Saludó Rei- Mi hermano me habló de ti-

-¡REI!-

-¿Oh?- la sonrisa felina de kaworu se hizo notar y shinji se sonrojó aun más- ¿Y que te dijo? -

-¡Dije que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa!- interrumpió shinji tomando del brazo a la peliceleste- Padre se va a enojar. Nos vemos mañana Kaworu kun, Kaji san. -

-Nos vemos- Respondió Kaji con una sonrisa. Una vez desaparecieron el adulto se giró hasta su inquilino y no pudo evitar suspirar al ver la expresión idiota de su rostro.- Bien maníaco, ayúdame a subir este piano-


End file.
